brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGO DC Super-Villains
*October 19, 2018 |Genre = Action, Adventure |Modes = Single Player, Simultaneous Two-Player |Rating = E10+ |Platforms = Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC }} LEGO DC Super-Villains is the fourth installment in the LEGO DC Video-game series. It was released on October 16, 2018 on Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, Xbox One, and PC in North America, and October 19, 2018 elsewhere. 'Official Description' Embark on an all-new LEGO open-world adventure by becoming the best villain the universe has seen in LEGO DC Super-Villains. For the first time, a LEGO game is giving you and your family the ability to play as a super-villain, unleashing mischievous antics and wreak havoc in an action-packed, hilarious story written in collaboration with DC Comics. The Joker, Harley Quinn, Lex Luthor, and others from the Injustice League won’t stand for second-best when it comes to villainy. Embrace your inner super-villain, as you battle opponents, solve puzzles, and overcome obstacles using menacing pranks and tactics experienced best from the unique perspective of the bad guys. The Justice League has disappeared, leaving Earth’s protection to their counterparts from a parallel universe, the “Justice Syndicate”, a new, strange group of wannabe superheroes with unclear intentions. Whether it’s Graffiti Spraying walls in Metropolis or using Fear Toxins to scare characters in Gotham City, super-villains have full reign to use any trick in their arsenal to stop the Justice Syndicate’s evil scheme. 'Plot' Whilst en route to Stryker's Island with a "special subject," Commissioner Gordon receives word from Detective Renee Montoya that The Joker has broken into Wayne Tech. Dismissing this to focus on the task at hand, Gordon proceeds to Metropolis. Arriving at Stryker's Island, he meets with the incarcerated Lex Luthor, seeking assistance regarding a very peculiar suspect. This mysterious individual had been apprehended following a break-in at a laboratory previously owned by Professor Ivo, a colleague of Luthor. Ivo and Luthor had both taken part in the 'Amazo' Project, an android capable of stealing powers from heroes. The mysterious individual arrives accompanied by Lex Luthor's personal bodyguard, Mercy Graves, disguised as a security guard. Mercy reveals herself to those present and successfully releases both Lex and the rookie villain from custody. The trio proceeds throughout the penitentiary, reuniting with Cheetah and Solomon Grundy along the way. The group delves further into the facility to break out Metallo, who is able to apprehend Superman following his arrival. They proceed out to the coast, followed by the newly released prisoners, where they are intercepted by the remaining members of the Justice League, sans Batman. Meanwhile, following the Wayne Tech break-in, The Joker and Harley Quinn are captured by Batman in the Batwing. Caught in the battle between the newly released inmates and the Justice League, the Batwing crashes, and Batman is chased away by Grundy. In an attempt to flee the area, The Joker and Harley climb the Gotham City Clocktower and board the Jokercopter. Their victory is short-lived, however, as they soon crash into Lex and Mercy, landing on a nearby rooftop. Suddenly, the released inmates are all defeated with ease by a new group of individuals, calling themselves the "Justice Syndicate," who each appear to be physically similar to a member of the Justice League. Following the brief introduction, Superwoman claims the Earth is endangered due to a threat from the Justice Syndicate's planet of origin: them. Johnny Quick throws a device toward the Justice League, warping them away. Harley Quinn watches the scene unfold as she escapes with Lex, Mercy, and The Joker. As the Justice Syndicate broadcasts a message to Earth, introducing themselves as heroes from another world temporarily replacing the Justice League as they attend to a mission in space, Harley watches, completely baffled at the lies being told. The group splits, with The Joker and Harley continuing their mission to find an object of value, starting by recruiting The Riddler, Clayface, and Scarecrow. The new trio is tasked with raiding the vault within the GCPD to acquire a "toy" for The Joker. They successfully break into the vault as Batgirl and Nightwing arrive to stop them. Before the two can apprehend the villains, Catwoman and Two-Face arrive and knock them unconscious. The group exit the GCPD with many of their old toys returned, but Nightwing and Batgirl catch up to them to stop the truck. In the ensuing chase, Harley is ejected from the vehicle shortly before it crashes into the Iceberg Lounge. Joined by The Penguin, the group is able to defeat Nightwing and Batgirl, though some villains are knocked unconscious in the process. Riddler, Catwoman, and Clayface manage to escape, while the others are captured by the GCPD and sent to Arkham Asylum following Owlman's arrival. Cheetah arrives at the Hall of Doom with the Rookie in tow, and meets up with Catwoman, Riddler, Clayface, and a plethora of other villains. Catwoman brings up the notion that the Justice Syndicate may not be who they say they are, so the group discuss how to reveal such an idea to the world, allowing the villains to wreak havoc. Heat Wave brings up the idea to travel to Earth-3, and Reverse-Flash mentions that they may be able to do so using The Flash's Cosmic Treadmill at S.T.A.R. Labs. Catwoman plans to track down Harley Quinn, as Riddler heard her say she saw the Justice Syndicate do something suspicious. Reverse-Flash travels to S.T.A.R. Labs alongside Heat Wave, Captain Cold, Malcolm Merlyn, and the Rookie. The group arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs to find the Cosmic Treadmill destroyed. In the process of repairing it, they run into Killer Frost and Mirror Master. Kid Flash soon arrives alongside Beast Boy and Raven in an attempt to stop the villains. The villains quickly get the upper hand in battle, whilst Reverse-Flash successfully discovers that the Justice Syndicate is actually the Crime Syndicate, evil parellels of the Justice League from Earth-3. Johnny Quick, Deathstorm, and Atomica soon arrive and help Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Raven apprehend most of the group with only Killer Frost and the Rookie managing to escape. Some villains head to Perry White, editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet, in an attempt to convince him of the Justice Syndicate's evil nature, but the group is quickly dismissed. Writer Kent Clarkson (the alter-ego of Ultraman) brings the group aside and suggests they find Harley Quinn for an interview, to which the villains agree, and promptly leave. Catwoman plans to check Harley's secret hideouts, while she sends Killer Frost and the Rookie to Belle Reve to see if Harley's Task Force X acquaintances know her whereabouts. With Deadshot and Captain Boomerang in tow, the newly formed group heads to the Gotham Botanical Gardens to retrieve Harley. Upon arrival, Captain Boomerang cuts some vines, sending Poison Ivy into a rage. A battle ensues, until Catwoman intervenes and they reveal their intentions to Harley, who is quickly taken away by Deathstorm and Grid, though she drops the artifact The Joker found during the Wayne Tech break-in. The group rushes to rescue Harley, and she escapes with Ivy, Deadshot, and the Rookie while Killer Frost and Catwoman hold off the Crime Syndicate. The group climbs the Galaxy Communications Tower in an attempt to reveal Harley's video to the world, but Ultraman intervenes. Despite Harley's efforts, citizens still stand with the "Justice Syndicate", who all arrive alongside Ultraman. Meanwhile at Arkham Asylum, Lex Luthor stages a breakout for The Joker and other inmates, with the promise to meet Lex at the Hall of Doom. Joker, Captain Cold, Livewire, Reverse-Flash, Malcolm Merlyn, and Solomon Grundy promptly escape their cells and traverse throughout the Asylum. Upon gaining access to the exit, The Joker and Livewire fall down a trap door and encounter Doctor Hugo Strange. Strange releases his newest creation, a former prisoner that he transformed into an abomination dubbed the "Monster Man." The duo is able to defeat the beast shortly before Mercy Graves arrives in the Jokercopter and brings them to the Galaxy Communications Gala. With the help of Livewire, the large group of villains is able to escape from the Crime Syndicate and head toward the Hall of Doom, where all the villains reunite. Lex Luthor brings up that he traveled to LexCorp to investigate the Crime Syndicate, and discovered they're searching for a mysterious artifact. The group plans to create a team of the baddest villains around, starting with Gorilla Grodd. Lex Luthor, Cheetah, Reverse-Flash, Heat Wave, and Captain Cold travel to Gorilla City and are met with opposition by the local gorillas. Moving forward to the throne, they find that Solovar has taken over. The group is able to help Grodd preform a coup of the throne, defeating Solovar and gaining Grodd as an ally. Grodd recruits Killer Frost, Scarecrow, and the Rookie to get Sinestro, who has been captured by the Crime Syndicate and imprisoned on Oa. The group heads to Smallville to find a way to Oa, where The Atom awaits. He's quickly defeated, and Grodd locates a slideways teleporter in storage that they use to travel to the Justice League Watchtower. The villains are able to steal a ship from the Watchtower and successfully arrive on Oa, though the ship is quickly destroyed. Meanwhile, Power Ring turns Sinestro into the Guardians of the Universe, who take time to discuss what to do with their new prisoner. Thanks to Scarecrow's fear toxin, Sinestro is released from the Green Lantern Corps' control. Power Ring, attempting to fit in with the Green Lanterns, is having trouble controlling his ring due to his lack of willpower, so he is easily overpowered by Sinestro and the others. Power Ring is mocked by the Guardians of the Universe, while the villains return to the Hall of Doom. Meanwhile, Mercy Graves discovers that the Crime Syndicate is working for a higher power, as they discuss with Kalibak about their current progress locating the unknown artifact. With Sinestro's arrival at the Hall of Doom, a new team is formed with the goal of freeing Black Adam from his sarcophagus and recruiting him. Sinestro is joined by The Joker, Harley Quinn, and Clayface at the Gotham Museum of History as they track down Black Adam. The group successfully frees Adam moments before Billy Batson triggers security and transforms into Shazam. Superwoman soon arrives, along with Mazahs, an actual hero from Earth-3. Superwoman flees following Mazah's arrival, and a battle between heroes and villains ensues. Black Adam and Sinestro are able to defeat, and imprison, Shazam and Mazahs. Adam is hesitant to join the group at first, but with threats of imprisonment in his sarcophagus, he agrees, and the group returns to the Hall of Doom. Meanwhile, Mercy continues to spy on the Crime Syndicate, who are growing tired of playing heroes. Sea King leaves the group and travels to the Hall of Doom with a giant octopus, taking the hall underwater to Atlantis. Poison Ivy avoids the attack, as Black Manta and King Shark arrive, fearing the giant octopus. With some persuasion from Ivy, the two join the battle against the Crime Syndicate. The trio tracks down the octopus and are able to weaken it enough to save Harley, but Sea King flees deeper into the ocean with the Hall of Doom. Black Manta and King Shark give chase, and successfully defeat Sea King and return the Hall of Doom to its proper location. With the supervillain team assembled, Lex Luthor concludes that they must act now, as the Crime Syndicate know their whereabouts. Lex, in his new Power Suit giving him the powers of Superman, travels to LexCorp with the Rookie in tow. Meeting with Sinestro, Grodd, and Adam, the group finds that they're locked out of LexCorp, but they're able to break in with ease. The group arrives to find the other villains captured, as Lex had previously warned the Crime Syndicate that they'd be coming. The villains aren't too fond of Lex's scheme, so a battle ensues, with two groups of villains fighting Grid and Deathstorm. The villains are able to defeat the two syndicate members, while the battle gives Lex enough time to hack into the Crime Syndicate's warping tech. Lex attempts to warp everyone present away, like with the Justice League, but the Rookie intervenes. The warping device malfunctions, and a new planet appears in the sky - Apokolips. The Joker, Harley Quinn, and the Rookie are warped to Apokolips. Joker notices what he believes to be a "party" occurring at the central area of the planet, so the trio head toward it. Upon arrival, they overhear Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips, discussing the Earth situation with his underlings; Dessad, Kalibak, and Granny Goodness. Darkseid mentions an "anti-life equation" that he plans to create using the artifact the Crime Syndicate is trying to locate. Unfortunately, the device Harley has kept from the Wayne Tech break-in starts to make noises, alerting Darkseid of their presence. Moments before Darkseid vanquishes our villains, the Justice League enters the room, and are shocked to find The Joker and Harley present. Darkseid quickly knocks Superman into space, as John Stewart arrives with the Green Lantern Corps. The remaining Justice League members retreat to the Watchtower with Joker, Harley, and the Rookie. The Justice League explains that the Anti-Life Equation will grant the user complete control over the universe. Meanwhile on Earth, the Crime Syndicate have begun telling citizens that the arrival of Apokolips means the Justice League failed their mission, and have turned evil. Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and Harley travel to Themyscira, where they find Granny Goodness and Virman Vundabar have taken control of the Amazonian forces. The trio successfully defeat the forces of Apokolips and free the Amazons, gaining their trust for when they're needed in the upcoming battle against Darkseid. Meanwhile, Batman, Joker, and the Flash travel to Nanda Parbat to recruit Ra's al Ghul and Deathstroke. Deathstroke delays the group as Ra's tests their dedication, and eventually the duo agrees to join the cause. Having successfully located Superman on Dinosaur Island, Aquaman, Hal Jordan, and the Rookie head there and are confronted by Kalibak, general of Darkseid's army. Following Kalibak's retreat, the trio frees Superman, only to find that Darkseid himself is descending upon Earth. Darkseid introduces himself to Earth and fakes a brawl with the Crime Syndicate to further convince Earth that they're heroes. Batman decides that they're only one thing to do at this point - the Justice League must team up with the Legion of Doom. Clark Kent calls a panic-stricken Lois Lane, who has been following the story since the beginning, and tells her that she needs to meet with Superman at an unspecified location. Meanwhile, the Justice League team up with the Legion of Doom to act as though they truly have become evil, playing along with the Crime Syndicate's game. First, The Flash and Reverse-Flash chase down Johnny Quick and Atomica, and interrogate them for information about Darkseid's plan. Johnny Quick says that Darkseid is looking for a "mother box", which contains the Anti-Life Equation that Darkseid is after. Unknown to Johnny Quick, Lois Lane filmed the entire interaction, and reveals to the world that the Crime Syndicate is working for Darkseid. Heroes and Villains alike storm the Hall of Justice to defeat the Crime Syndicate once and for all. The Justice League battle their evil counterparts, with assists from the Legion of Doom along the way. The Crime Syndicate is defeated and, thanks to the Rookie, they're sent back to Earth-3. In the process, the Rookie absorbs the power in Harley's item, revealed to be the motherbox sought by Darkseid. Back on Apokolips, as the battle with the Green Lantern Corps continues, Darkseid watches as Batman reveals the location of the motherbox. Batman and Robin head to Wayne-Tech to investigate the motherbox, which Batman is using to distract the forces of Apokolips while Superman finds a way to send the planet back to where it came from. The dynamic duo arrive at Wayne Tech and are attacked by Steppenwolf, who quickly realizes that the anti-life equation is located within the Rookie. The Rookie flees into Wayne Tower while Steppenwolf is kept busy outside, though Parademons are soon able to capture the Rookie, who is then taken by Steppenwolf. Batman and Catwoman give chase on the Gotham City Monorail, and successfully knock Steppenwolf off using the Batwing. Unfortunately, Darkseid arrives, takes the Rookie, and warps the monorail, with Batman and Catwoman still on it, high above Metropolis. Before hitting the ground, Lex Luthor, still in his Power Suit, arrives and saves them. On their way to the ground, Batman and Catwoman explain the situation to Lex, who is worried about "his" Rookie. The Legion of Doom arrives, initially angry at Lex for his attempted betrayal, but their anger quickly subsides once they realize they all would've done the same thing in his place. The Justice League and Legion of Doom later warp to Apokolips to make one final stand against Darkseid and save the Rookie, as Lex has a plan to send Apokolips back to where it came from. Upon arrival, Desaad holds off the group while Darkseid attempts to finish extracting the anti-life equation from the Rookie, but the heroes and villains quickly defeat Desaad's contraptions, making Darkseid fight the group himself. The battle proves useless, however, as Darkseid is able to retrieve the full anti-life equation from the Rookie. The group retrieves the Rookie, as Lex retrieves many other allies. Darkseid, now the most powerful being in the universe, sends the group to an arena of his creation where they make one last stand against him. The group is able to defeat the forces of Apokolips, leaving Darkseid baffled, as he should have knowledge of everything in the universe. With that being said, Batman deduces that the Rookie is actually from Earth-3, like the Crime Syndicate, so the Rookie is able to turn the forces of Apokolips good due to the power of the motherbox mixing with their Earth-3 energy. With Darkseid neutralized, Lex threatens to send Apokolips back with everyone still on it, leaving him to have full power over the Earth, and he does. Back on Earth, Lex demands to be made emperor, but citizens refuse. Lex reminds the group present, including Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, and Commissioner Gordon, that they don't have a choice - all of Earth's heroes and villains have been sent to Apokolips. Suddenly, the group returns from the distant planet, as the Rookie was able to teleport them back to Earth, to which Lex remarks he was telling humanity of their "sacrifice". They attempt to arrest Lex, who deflects his situation to the Rookie. Both sides acknowledge the Rookie's importance in defeating the forces of Apokolips, and the Rookie is given a choice to either permanently join the Heroes, or remain a Villain. * If the Rookie chooses to become a Hero, Lex is hurt by the decision, though Joker reminds him that he tried to send them to the other side of the universe. The two fight, as Livewire teleports them all away, except Captain Cold who awkwardly runs off. Afterwards, the group heads off to fight crime. * If the Rookie chooses to remain a Villain, the Joker insists that he becomes the leader of the Legion of Doom, as Lex can no longer be trusted. Lex angrily states that they'll discuss it back at the Hall of Doom, as the Rookie teleports them away. Meanwhile on Apokolips, a new threat arrives, disgusted by Darkseid's newfound goodness. 'Characters' Playable Characters DLC Characters Pre-Set Customs Vehicles 'Levels' Story Levels Justice League Levels DLC Levels 'Achievements' 'Voice Cast' * Anthony Ingruber - Johnny Quick * Armin Shimmerman - Condiment King, Psycho-Pirate * Asher Angel - Billy Batson * Brandon Routh - The Atom , Shazam * Brian George - Ganthet, Cable Car Driver * Bumper Robinson - Cyborg, Grid * C. Thomas Howell - Reverse-Flash * Cameron Bowen - Red Hood, Red Robin * Cat Taber - Golden Glider * Cherami Leigh - Birthday Mom, Female Warrior, Pirate, Riddler Goon, Singer * Chris Swindle - The Shade * Cissy Jones - Lois Lane * Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor * Corey Burton - Brainiac, Hugo Strange, Kanto, Metropolis Citizen, Spectre, Toyman, Virman Vundabar * Cree Summer - Livewire, Mad Harriet, Mercy Graves, Riddler Goon * Crispin Freeman - Arsenal, Firefly, Riddler Goon * Darin De Paul - Mammoth, Trigon * Dave B. Mitchell - The Ventriloquist * David Lodge - Eclipso, Biker, Gotham City Citizen, Mannheim Suit, Metropolis Citizen * David Sobolov - Doctor Fate, Frankenstein, Gorilla Grodd, Lobo * Dee Bradley Baker - Clock King, Desaad, Detective Chimp, Dex-Starr, Krypto the Superdog, O.M.A.C. Operative, Power Ring, Sea King * Diane Delano - Big Barda, Granny Goodness, Stompa * Elias Toufexis - Parademons, Arkham Police Guard * Eric Bauza - Chang Tzu, Felix Faust, Mr. Freeze, Parasite * Erica Luttrell - Cheetah * Fred Tatasciore - Ares, Black Adam, Black Manta, Clayface, Doomsday, Killer Croc, King Shark, Mongul, Perry White, Solomon Grundy, Swamp Thing * Gideon Emery - Captain Boomerang, Constantine, Copperhead * Gilbert Gottfried - Mr. Mxyzptlk, Belle Reve Guard, Smallville Citizen * Gina Torres - Superwoman * Greg Cipes - Beast Boy * Greg Miller - Polka-Dot Man * Grey Delisle - Catwoman, Jessica Cruz, Lashina, Wonder Girl * Ike Amadi - Atrocitus, Martian Manhunter * James Arnold Taylor - Green Arrow * Jason Linere White - Kid Flash * Jason Marsden - The Atom, Owlman, Belle Reve Guard * Jason Spisak - The Flash (Wally West), The Brain * JB Blanc - Bane, The Penguin, Ra's Al Ghul, Solovar * Jeffery Combs - Kite-Man, Scarecrow, Man * Jennifer Hale - Killer Frost, Star Sapphire, Zatanna * Jim Pirri - Calendar Man, Vandal Savage * John Barrowman - Malcolm Merlyn * Josh Keaton - Blue Beetle, Green Lantern * JP Karliak - Adam Strange, Music Meister, Plastic Man, The Creeper * Julie Nathanson - Donna Troy, Evil Scientist, Metropolis Citizen, Silver Banshee, S.T.A.R. Labs Scientist * Kane Murry - Aqualad, Bronze Tiger, Firestorm * Kari Wahlgren - Starfire, Birthday Girl, Schott's Toys Girl, Smallville Girl * Kevin Conroy - Batman * Laura Bailey - Atomica, Terra, Amazon Leader * Lauren Tom - Doctor Poison, Gizmo, Jinx * Lex Lang - Aquaman , Deathstorm, Heatwave, Mantis, Mazahs, Belle Reve Inmate * Liane Schirmer - Renee Montoya * Marc Worden - Sinestro, Arkham Asylum PA * Marisha Ray - Cheshire * Mark Hamill - The Joker, Trickster, Director, Sailor, Singer * Mark Rolston - Deathstroke * Matt Mercer - Deadshot, Nightwing, Museum Guard * Max Mittelman - Jimmy Olsen * Megalyn Echikunwoke - Vixen * Michael Dorn - Kalibak * Michael Ironside - Darkseid * Michael Rosenbaum - The Flash * Misty Lee - Enchantress, Ravager * Nolan North - Bizarro, Kent Clarkson, Ultraman * Nyambi Nyambi - Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Peter Jessop - Monsieur Mallah, Red Tornado, Steppenwolf, Two-Face * Robin Atkin Downes - Alfred Pennyworth, Gentleman Ghost, WayneTech Assassin * Rodger Bumpass - Doctor Light * Roger Craig Smith - B'Dg, Orion, Mister Miracle, Skeets * Salli Saffioti - Grail, Street Performer * Sam Heughan - Mirror Master * Scott Porter - Aquaman * Steve Blum - Captain Cold, Count Vertigo, Deadman, Psimon, Groundskeeper * Stuart Allen - Robin * Sumalee Montano - Huntress, Katana, Lady Shiva * Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman * Taliesin Jaffe - Simon Baz * Tara Strong - Batgirl, Harley Quinn, Raven * Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy * Thom Adcox-Hernandez - Klarion, Metropolis Citizen, Prisoner * Tiffany Smith - Hawkgirl * Tom Kane - Commissioner Gordon * Travis Willingham - Booster Gold, Eradicator, Etrigan, General Zod, Hawkman, Metallo, Superman, Talon, Ultra-Humanite * Vanessa Marshall - Batwoman, Black Canary * Wally Wingert - The Riddler * Yuri Lowenthal - Superboy * Yvette Nicole Brown - Amanda Waller * Zach Callison - Billy Batson * Zachary Levi - Shazam Crew * Chris Faiella - Additional Voice Director * Liam O'Brien - Voice Director 'Trivia' Notes *This is the first LEGO game to focus on villains, similar to the villain levels featured in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. **The game's release marked the 10th anniversary of LEGO Batman: The Videogame. **Like in LEGO Batman: The Videogame, there are additional levels offering the opposing side of the story, with five Justice League levels taking place on Apokolips, all narrated by the Main Man himself, Lobo. *This is the first LEGO game featuring a custom character in the main story. *The stud bonus in each level is called "True Villain", as opposed to "True Hero" from both LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. *The game's storyline takes influence from various Comic Book runs and storylines, including: **The New 52 storyline, "Forever Evil" which ran from 2013-2014, with the inclusion of the Crime Syndicate of America and the game's focus on Villains. **The pre-Rebirth series, "The Darkseid War" which ran from 2015-2016, due to the inclusion of Lex Luthor's Superman warsuit and Darkseid's daughter, Grail. *Several voice actors reprise their roles from other DC properties, such as the animated Justice League series, Young Justice and the Batman: Arkham Video games by Rocksteady Studios for example. *The game features multiple iconic locations from the DC Universe. The hub includes Gotham City, Arkham Asylum, Metropolis, Stryker's Island, Belle Reve, the Justice League Watchtower, Smallville, S.T.A.R. Labs and Apokolips. Story levels feature other locations such as Gorilla City, Oa, Themyscira, and Nanda Parbat. *In order to keep Mark Hamill's involvement under wraps, Christopher Corey Smith, who voiced The Joker in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, and LEGO Dimensions provided the voice of the character in the announcement trailer until Hamill's voice was officially revealed at E3 2018. *Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen's mission briefings before each level in the game's story made is similar to J. Jonah Jameson's Webcast in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2. *The game's soundtrack includes Pat Benatar's "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" (played on Harley Quinn's radio), "I Fought the Law" by The Clash (played during the credits) and various musical scores from Superman: The Animated Series. *Unlike previous LEGO video games, there are only 5 minikit pieces per level, making there a total of 100 minikit pieces in-game (not including DLC levels). In most previous games, each level contained 10 minikit pieces (LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7 only have 4 minikit pieces (which instead by House Crests) per level) . *Not including DLC, the game's base roster consists of 174 characters, making it the largest character roster in a LEGO DC Game. *There are 200 Gold Bricks and 20 Red Bricks to collect throughout the game. *There are 30 posters and 9 monuments to vandalize throughout the game. *The character Mary Batson is wrongly named and should be Mary Bromfield, since she's not blood-related to Billy Batson. References *Some level titles reference various things in pop culture: **"New Kid on the Block" references the American boy band, New Kids on the Block. **"Fight at the Museum" references the book and film series Night at the Museum. **"Apokolips, wow!" references the 1979 war film, Apocalypse Now. ***The title was also previously parodied on the two-part Superman: The Animated Series episode, Apokolips... Now! **"The One with the T. Rex Mech" references the naming convention of episodes of the TV Series Friends. **"Darkseid of the Moon" references the Pink Floyd album, The Dark Side of the Moon. **"Granny Knows Best" references the title from TV show Father Knows Best. **"These Boots are Made for Stompa" references the Nancy Sinatra song These Boots Are Made for Walkin. **"Arma-Ghetto Superstar" references the debut solo album of American rapper Pras, Ghetto Supastar. **"You Kanto-uch This" references the song by MC Hammer, U Can't Touch This. *Some achievement names reference various things in pop culture: **"Out of the Cobblepot, into the fire" references Out Of The Frying-Pan Into The Fire, the title of the sixth chapter in The Hobbit. **"Under the Sea-king" references the song from the Disney film The Little Mermaid, Under the Sea. **"Anti-Life Finds a Way" references the quote by Ian Malcolm in Jurassic Park, "Life finds a way." **"Man of Steel" references the 2013 film of the same name. **"Ticket to Ride" references the song by The Beatles of the same name. **"The Enemy Within" references the subtitle of the second season of Batman: The Telltale Series. *Some names of quests, races and gold bricks around the hub reference various things in pop culture, as well as other DC media: **"Belle Reve and the Beast" references the Disney film and the Book that got adapted, Beauty and the Beast. **"Crypt Raider" references the gaming and movie franchise, Tomb Raider. **"How I Met Your Parademon Mother" references the TV Series, How I Met Your Mother. **"It Didn't Come From Krypton" references the posters seen around the hub, with "It Came From Krypton" written on them, which is a parody of the 1953 film, It Came from Outer Space. **"It's Awake!" references the novel by Mary Shelley, Frankenstein. **"Dance Dance Retribution" references the arcade game Dance Dance Revolution. **"Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice" references the 1973 animated show Super Friends. **"Ain't No Fountain High Enough" references the Marvin Gaye song Ain't No Mountain High Enough. **"Hungry, Hungry, Crocodiles" references the Hasbro tabletop game Hungry Hungry Hippos. **"Humpty Doomty" references the children's nursery rhyme, Humpty Dumpty. **"Diamonds Aren't Forever" references James Bond film Diamonds Are Forever. **"Do Blame It on the Sunshine" references the line from the song Blame It On the Boogie by The Jacksons, "Don't blame it on the sunshine". **"In Brightest Day, In Broken Kite" references the beginning of the Green Lantern Oath, "In brightest day, in blackest night...". **"Tour de Apokolips" references the famous bicycle race that occurs in France, Tour de France. *Several references to past LEGO DC Video Games are made throughout the game: **Lex Luthor references having history with Solomon Grundy and Cheetah during the Stryker's Island breakout. **Brainiac's ship from LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham can be seen burried beneath Stryker's Island. ***During the encounter with Atom in Smallville, he mentions his scaling technology was created using tech left behind by Brainiac. **Lex Luthor's Kryptonite Gun from LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes appears as an item The Joker and Harley steal from Wayne-Tech. **The slideways teleporters return from LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, acting as transportation to the Justice League Watchtower. **The Batrocket returns from LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, located in Nanda Parbat. **Cyborg's Giant and Stealth Suits both return from LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. *Lex Luthor instructs The Joker to turn televisions to Channel 52 to begin the Arkham breakout, referencing the New 52 relaunch of DC Comics from 2011 to 2016. **Alternatively, it could be a nod to the 52 limited comic book series release from 2006-2007. *Wonder Woman's realization that possession of the motherbox means the heroes of Earth "have the power" references the Red Dwarf episode, The Inquisitor. *The Blaze Comics store in Metropolis features LEGO recreations of the comic covers for Superman, Champion of the Oppressed (Action Comics Vol. 1 #1), The Legend of the Batman - Who He is, and How he Came to Be (Batman Vol. 1 #1), The Invasion of the Fire-Trolls (Aquaman Vol. 1 #1), Wonder Woman Arrives in Man's World (Sensation Comics Vol. 1 #1) and Child of Justice (Nightwing Vol. 2 #1) *The level included with the Batman: The Animated Series DLC pack is based on the film Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *The Toy Store in "Sivana Escape" includes several DCEU themed LEGO sets on the shelves, including 76085 Battle of Atlantis, 76086 Knightcrawler Tunnel Attack, 76087 Flying Fox: Batmobile Airlift Attack, and 76095 Black Manta Strike. *The level featured in the Young Justice DLC pack is based off of Season 2, Episode 19, "Summit". **During the level, which is narrated by Lobo, he mentions that it feels like he's had to wait 6 years for the finale of the fight against Black Manta, referencing the 6 year hiatus the show experienced between Season 2 and 3. 'Gallery' Promotional Images LEGODCVillainsHeader1.jpg LEGODCVillainsHeader2.jpg LEGODCVillainsSeasonPass.png DLCPackAquaman1.jpg Dwjw_EvU0AAiQjl.jpg DLCPackBTAS.png ShazamPack1.png DLCPackJusticeLeagueDark.jpg DLCPackTVHeroes.jpg DLCPackTVVillains.jpg MovieDLCPack.jpg Shazam poster.jpg LEGO-DC-1024x1024.jpg LEGODCVillains.jpg LEGODCVillains2.jpg LEGODCVillains3.jpg LEGODCVillains4.jpg LEGODCVillains5.jpg LEGODCVillains6.jpg LEGODCVillains8.jpg LEGODCVillains7.jpg Ultramanpromo.png JohnnyQuickPromo.jpg Concept Art LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept1.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept2.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept3.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept4.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept5.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept6.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept7.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept8.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept9.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept10.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept11.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept12.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept13.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept14.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept15.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept16.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept17.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept18.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept19.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept20.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept21.png LEGODCSuperVillainsConcept22.png TASConcept.png ShazamConcept.png Shazam2Concept.png YJConcept.png 'Videos' Official LEGO® DC Super-Villains Teaser Trailer|Teaser Official LEGO® DC Super-Villains Announce Trailer-2|Announcement Trailer LEGO DC Super-Villains Official San Diego Comic Con Trailer|SDCC Trailer Official LEGO® DC Super-Villains Story Trailer|Story Trailer Official LEGO® DC Super-Villains Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer Category:Super Heroes Category:Video Games Category:DC Universe Category:2018 Media